Mantan, Balikan Yuk!
by BabyZifan
Summary: Rencananya sih Sehun mau move on dari mantannya, Tao. Tapi, apa boleh buat kalo dia justru malah semakin uring-uringan sewaktu liat Tao deket sama seme lain? Yaoi! BoyxBoy! Gay! LGBT! Summary Fail! Many Typo(s)! Oneshoot! Huntao/Setao, lilbit Kaido/Kristao/fantao
Bagaimana sih rasanya saat melihat pacar kamu sedang berduaan dengan orang lain sembari tertawa bersama.

Sakit? Sudah pasti!

Marah? Jangan ditanya.

Cemburu? Yaiyalah!

Dan itulah yang dirasakan Sehun sekarang. Kepalanya sudah panas dengan api cemburu yang kelam. Tanpa berfikir panjang, jari-jarinya mengetik sebuah pesan bagi sang pacar-

'Zi, kita udahan aja ya. Aku bosan.'

-lalu menyesal parah setelah tanda 'Terkirim' muncul disana.

 **:Title:**

Mantan, Balikan Yuk!

 **:Creat by:**

BabyZifan

 **:Genre:**

Comedy, Lilbit Romance, School Life

 **:Rated:**

T(een)

 **:Pair:**

Huntao (Sehun x Tao)

 **:Character:**

Oh Sehun, Huang Zitao

Wu Yifan, Zhang Yixing, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Joonmyun, Park Chanyeol, Dll.

 **:Warning!:**

Semua Cash bukan milik Zifan, tapi cerita ini milik Zifan. BANYAK TYPO MENYEBAR. Penggunaan bahasa seharu-hari. CRACK PAIR! Dan ini Yaoi! LGBT! BoyxBoy! Dont like? Dont read!

Hope y'all Enjoy It! ^^

"Mantan adalah Orang yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan kita. Namun tidak lagi untuk sekarang. Dan tidak akan pernah lagi."

Sehun kalap menggeplak kepala Jongin setelah pemuda yang sekelas dengannya itu selesai mendefinisikan kata "Mantan".

Dia sih setuju saja tentang kalimat pertama dan kedua dari definisi yang Jongin katakan. Tapi masalahnya, kalimat terakhirnya itu loh, kok bikin sesak ya?

"Enak saja! Kan bisa balikan kalau sudah putus. Lagian CLBK juga nggak ada yang larang kok."

Sedikit mendengus sembari mengelus kepalanya, Jongin menjawab. "Ya memangnya si Panda _Sunbae_ itu mau balikan sama kamu?"

Skakmat!

Telak nendang pas di uluh hatinya.

Ngejleb!

Kampret betul memang si Blackie ini, sudah jomblo, sok menceramahi orang yang pernah pacaran pula. Iya sih, Sehun memang cuma pernah pacaran, bukannya sedang pacaran. Tapi kan nggak sopan kalau si jomblo karatan didepannya ini sok-sokan seperti pernah menjalin hubungan langgeng.

Induk panda.

Pemuda manis.

Huang Tao.

Senior berwajah manis yang pernah 4 bulan menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun. Dan bodohnya, Sehun meminta putus hanya karena masalah super duper sepele.

Sehun mengaku salah disini, harusnya dia tak usah segegabah itu, tapi ya mau bagaimana? Siapa coba yang bisa tahan melihat pacarnya sedang berduaan dibelakang gedung sekolah? Tertawa bersama orang lain pula.

Sehun sih sah-sah saja kalau semisal Orang Lain itu tidak jauh lebih tampan darinya. Sayangnya, yang bersama Tao waktu itu adalah Yifan- _sunbae_ si Murid tingkat akhir yang noteband nya primadona sekolah, sudah pasti memiliki tingkat ketampanan diatas rata-rata.

Bisa dirasain kan sakitnya gimana?

"Siapa coba yang minta putus waktu itu? Sekarang giliran sudah putus, eh malah luntang-luntung minta balikan. Kamu kira Tao- _sunbae_ itu Uke kelas rendah? Dia putus darimu juga sudah banyak Seme lain yang mengantri. Jadi nggak usah berharap untuk balikan deh."

Jongin itu memang benar-benar setan ya? Dia kan memanggil pemuda berpigmen gelap itu untuk meminta saran agar bisa balikan dengan Mantannya. Kenapa dia malah diberi kotbah dadakan seperti ini.

Tapi tunggu, tadi dia bilang apa?

"Seme lain?"

"Kamu lupa? Chanyeol- _Sunbae_ yang lebih tampan dari wajah pas-pasan kamu itu pernah nembak Tao- _sunbae_ di lapangan basket?"

Ya, mana mungkin Sehun lupa. Dia ada disana waktu itu, sedang pelajaran olahraga bermain basket bersama teman-teman sekelasnya. Tapi harus terganggu dengan aksi gila seorang senior bertubuh menjulang yang sedang membawa boneka panda besar juga sebucket bunga mawar serta papan bertuliskan _'Would u be mine, Zi?'_ Yang digantung didadanya.

Itulah awal kisah dia melihat Tao dan bisa jatuh cinta dengan sang panda jejadian. Saat itu Tao langsung turun dari kelasnya yang ada dilantai dua, mendekat kearah Chanyeol yang tersenyum senang saat melihat sang pujaan turun menghampirinya.

Tapi helaan nafas serta nada kecewa dari para siswa-siswi yang menonton membuat kesimpulan bahwa pernyataan cinta itu ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Atau Joonmyun _sunbae_ -Si Ketua Osis konglomerat- yang terang-terangan mendekor sepanjang lorong kelas 11 dengan 100 balon dan 100 bucket bunga Lily hanya untuk menjadikan Panda jejadian itu sebagai pacarnya."

Yang ini Sehun memang tidak melihatnya secara langsung, karena waktu itu dia sedang lomba basket melawan sekolah tetangga yang memaksanya untuk dispensasi belajar.

Tapi keesokkan harinya, dia masih sempat mendengar desas-desus dari para penggosip rempong yang intinya membahas penolakkan Tao terhadap ketua Osis sekolah itu.

"Nah, Kamu? Cuma nembak modal pulsa ,yang jelas nggak ada apa-apanya dibanding Chanyeol dan Joonmyun _sunbae,_ saja sudah sok-sok'an memutuskan Panda itu. Masih mending kalau kamunya tampan sih nggak masalah, lah ini? Sudah kurus kerempeng, nggak modal, kurang gizi pula."

Sebenarnya bangkai tikus satu ini niat membantu atau mengejek sih! Kok lama-lama Sehun dongkol sendiri jadinya.

'Jomblo sampai mati baru tau rasa kamu!'

Seorang jomblo mengumpat sesama spesiesnya nggak bakal dosa kan ya?

"Aku yakin, Tao _sunbae_ itu cuma kasian nerima kamu jadi pacarnya."

Nah! Kalau membunuh saja sekalian dosa nggak?!

········

Malam harinya, Sehun semakin luntang luntung seperti belatung kurang gizi diatas kasur. Bergulung kesana-kesini sembari memegang smartphone hitam nya.

Setelah sepakat, serta membuat Jongin bersumpah untuk tidak memberinya deretan kalimat ceramahan seperti tadi siang, akhirnya anak ekskul dancer itu memberi saran yang -lumayan- baik untuknya.

 _'Ya kalau kamu ngeyel sih dekati aja lagi panda sunbae itu. Dan berdoa saja semoga dia dalam keadaan setengah sadar, karena dengan begitu, 50% ajakan kamu bisa diterima.'_

Sehun sempat mengernyit bingung serta sedikit terganggu dengan persentasi kemungkinan dia diterima lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. 50%? Trus sisanya dia nggak bakal diterima gitu?

 _'Kalau dalam keadaan sadar memang berapa persen?'_

 _'0,1% mungkin. Itu pun masih dibantu rasa perihatin Tao sunbae pas liat muka melas kamu.'_

Sehun memang kadang ingin sekali membelah kepala Jongin, lalu memutar kembali otak pemuda itu agar tak miring lagi. Anak itu memang tak tau suasana kalau mau bicara. Sehun sendiri bingung, kerasukan apa dia saat memilih Jongin sebagai sahabatnya.

Setelah perang batin juga debat panjang antara sisi kanan dan sisi kirinya, akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk menjadikan sang sisi kanan sebagai juara.

Menelfon Tao.

Nggak masalah kan ya menelfon mantan?

Menscroll deretan kontak yang ada di smartphone nya untuk mencari nama sunbae yang membuatnya gagal move on itu, sekilas Sehun seperti melihat nama aneh dikontaknya.

 ** _Jongin si Tampan_**

Kampret! Sudah jomblo, narsis pula. Ini pasti si arang itu yang ganti.

 ** _Panda sayang :*_**

Iya, namanya betul kok. Memang Panda sayang. Sehun belum menggantinya. Bukan belum sih, tapi nggak rela buat menggantinya. Nggak sanggup. Toh dia memang benar masih sayang.

Menekan tombol dial up, dan menempelkannya ketelinga, Sehun menunggu. Didadanya, dia bisa merasakan seperti ada puluhan alien sedang berparade ria dengan jumlah drum yang lebih mendominasi.

Suara tut.. tut.. sudah berhenti. Dan Sehun menunggu sampai nada manis serta merdu mengalun ditelinganya.

 **(...)**

"..."

 **(…)**

Kok? Nggak ada suaranya?

Apa harus dia duluan yang mulai ya?

Tapi gimana mulai nya?

'Hallo sayang?' Gitu? Bukannya dijawab nanti malah di putuskan sambungan telfonnya.

Coba aja deh.

"Emm, ha-"

 **(NGGAK USAH TELFON LAGI!)**

Tuttt... Tuttt...

Sehun bengong dengan mulut menganga seperti orang bodoh sambil menatap nanar layar smartphonenya.

Anjirr, kok yang jawab malah emak macan?

Ini betulan nomor Tao kan? Atau jangan-jangan dia salah sambungan ke kebun binatang?

 ** _End Calling..  
Panda Sayang:*_**

Ini beneran nomornya Tao kok. Sehun yakin, karena mantannya itu sendiri yang mengetikkan nomor ini di kontaknya. Dia juga pernah beberapa kali bertelfonan dengan Tao saat mereka masih pacaran dulu.

Iya, sewaktu belum jadi mantan.

Masih jadi pacar.

Masih sayang-sayangan.

Kok jadi flashback gini ya? Kan baper.

Ting!

Smartphone ditangannya bergetar dengan lampu berkedip-kedip beberapa kali.

 ** _You Have New Message  
Fr: Panda Sayang:*_**

Ini mah lebih lagi dari parade. Dijantung Sehun udah macem ada pagelaran seni dunia diatas panggung raksasa dengan suasana langit super cerah dan suara terompet kemerdekaan yang berbunyi bebarengan dengan balon-balon warna-warni yang mulai diterbangkan.

Menyentuh icon pesan dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga, Sehun siap aja kalo semisal mantannya itu sms ke dia dan ngajak balikan. Trus minta maaf tentang insiden ditelfon barusan karena dia malu harus denger suara Sehun.

Iya, Sehun siap kok.

 _'MANTAN DILARANG MENGHUBUNGI NOMOR INI. SEKIAN. TERIMAKASIH.'_

Enggak jadi! Sehun nggak siap!

Pagelaran seni dunianya hancur gara-gara panggungnya roboh, langitnya jadi suram karena badai topan, suara terompetnya berubah jadi suara para jomblo teriak minta pacar, balon warna-warni nya pada pecah disambar petir.

Suram.

Ngejleb.

Ngenes.

Sakit.

Pedih.

Harus cari alibi! Biar besok sewaktu ketemu disekolah, Sehun nggak kebingungan cari tempat buat buang mukanya yang udah terlanjur banyak menahan peristiwa memalukan ini.

'Tadi anjing ku yang nelfon.' Itu mah alasan konyol.

'Tangan licin kena minyak. Jadi kepleset di layar.' Ini mah lebig dari konyol.

'Tadi nggak sengaja kepencet, nggak usah kepedean deh.' Sip! Cocok! Logis!

Send!

5 detik.

10 detik.

Terkirim!

Bego! Tadi dia ngirim apaan sih?!

Lalu terjadi penyesalan jilid 2.

 **·········**

Paginya Jongin disuguhi pemandangan kucel dari muka Sehun yang mirip dengan kertas ulangan matematika miliknya dibawah loker, penuh coretan juga bernilai buruk.

Pagi tadi, Sehun datang dan langsung duduk dibangku pojok belakang, sampingan dengan tempat biasa peralatan bersih-bersih kelas disimpan. Tiba-tiba budek saat diabsen guru. Kepala kesumbat pas disuruh ngerjain tugas. Juga mulut macem dijahit sewaktu diskusi kelompok.

Jongin bertaruh, kalo aja semisalnya Sehun nggak dia tarik ke kantin, pasti si albino gagal move on itu masih betah duduk dibangkunya sambil membuka-buka galeri yang penuh oleh foto sang mantan.

'Ini pasti ada hubungannya sama si Panda sunbae!' Iner Jongin menebak.

"Jong-"

Jongin menengok kearah Sehun yang duduk didepannya dengan gerakan slowmo, menurunkan kembali sendok berisi potongan bakso kedalam mangkuk yang ada didepannya.

"-ditolak."

Tuh kan! Bener apa kata iner dia. Pasti ada hubungannya sama si panda jejadian itu.

Dilain tempat, Tao tiba-tiba bersin saat sedang memakai sepatu usai keluar dari lab kimia.

"Yaudahlah kalau ditolak. Masih ada uke lain yang nganggur."

"NGGAK MAU!"

Anjirr, bisa gak sih manusia yang rakus pigmen putih ini agak sedikit menjaga frekuensi mulutnya? Kok berasa yang punya mulut cuma dia sendiri.

"Ya terus?"

Balik lagi kebakso nya yang tinggal 3, Jongin menusuk salah satu bulatan daging itu dengan garpu ditangannya, lalu memasukkan kedalam mulut.

"Kalo aku culik aja gimana? Abis itu aku perkosa, biar mantan mertua minta tanggung jawab. Nikah deh."

Jongin kaget. Reflek langsung nelen bakso yang baru digigit 3 kali. Akibatnya, minunan yang niat awal bakal dia awet-awet sampe pulang sekolah, udah keburu ludes demi menyelamatkan nyawanya yang menyangkut ditenggorokkan.

Oke! Dia mulai takut sama Sehun sekarang. Jangan-jangan manusia didepannya ini punya aliran darah Psikopat, atau bisa jadi sekarang Sehun lagi dirasuki setan Psikopat.

Memang sih, ide yang tadi bagus juga, dan 80% berakhir happy ending dengan terlaksananya kasus Married By Accident itu.

Sisanya?

20% Sad Ending dengan tokoh utama (Sehun) dibunuh Mertua tokoh pendamping (Tuan Huang) karena sudah dengan lancang meng'anu-anu' anaknya (Panda sunbae).

Nggak papa juga kalo semisal Sehun dibunuh Tuan Huang. Jongin rela. Lumayan lah, bisa makan gratis di acara 'melepas kepergian Oh Sehun'.

Sehun yang masih sibuk sama plan foolish nya, mulai mikirin timing yang pas buat culik Tao, juga cari tempat keren untuk mulai step 'anu-anu'. Nggak kaya penculik lain yang biasa 'anu-anu'in korbannya di gudang atau rumah kosong, Sehun lebih milih Hotel yang nggak jauh dari sekolahan.

Sorry aja ya, barang curian yang kali ini tuh berkelas. Kalo yang dia culik itu si Jongin, baru deh gudang sekolah jadi tempat penyekapan. Eh jangan gudang, terlalu bagus! Jurang dibelakang sekolah juga boleh. Biar bisa sekalian dilanjut sama kasus pendorongan masuk ke jurang.

Ngeliat Sehun yang udah mulai bengong sambil senyum mirip pemain antagonis gini ngebuat Jongin merinding sendiri jadinya. Jangan-jangan si albino kurang gizi ini beneran jadi buat perkosa Tao lagi.

"Kamu beneran?"

"Iya, aku beneran."

"Kalo misalkan Tao sunbae nya nggak mau nikah sama kamu, gimana?"

"Ya kan harus, Jong. Kalo udah 'ngejalanin' ya pasti bakalan nikah. Ya kalau per—"

Sehun mingkem.

Nggak jadi ngomong sewaktu liat Tao jalan kekantin bareng temennya yang lebih pendek dari mantannya itu.

Tao keliatan manis karena jas lab warna putih panjang masih dia pake, rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan, ditangannya ada buku yang tebel nya nauzubillah.

Bangke tikus!

Kalo disuguhin tampang Mantan yang makin Subhanallah gini mah Sehun bisa apa?

Move On? Kagak bakalan bisa!

"Temennya Mantan lo lucu ya. Siapa sih namanya?"

Krik~ Krik~

Yang tadi nanya itu bukan Sehun, tapi manusia yang lagi duduk sama dia ini. Sehun aja baru tau kalo Jongin bisa muji uke, dikira normal, eh taunya belok juga ternyata.

"Kyu..soo.. kayaknya, atau Kyungsoo? Nggak tau juga sih ya, sekilas dengar waktu club musik nyanyi di pinggir lapangan."

"Kyungsoo? Adik Yifan sunbae?"

Muka Sehun langsung ketekuk macem kotak nasi yang udah siap buang, dia masih dongkol, oke? Nggak lupa kan siapa itu Yifan?

Nggak lama, setelah Tao sama temannya —yang dikenal sebagai adik dari saingannya— dapet tempat duduk, dateng lagi satu orang kelebihan pigmen tinggi dan langsung duduk disamping Tao.

Sehun mulai panas.

Orang itu, yang ternyata adalah Yifan, sedikit tersenyum sambil ngasih hotdog ke Tao. Kyungsoo keliatan sempet protes ke kakak nya, berasa macem ada pihak yang dilupakan plus nggak di kasih makan. Saat Tao mau memotong hotdog nya jadi dua bagian, tiba-tiba ada orang lain yang bawa hotdog dan ngasih sosis berbalut roti itu ke Kyungsoo.

Tiga orang di meja yang sama langsung kompak diem, ngeliat orang nggak diundang tiba-tiba dateng sambil ngasih hotdog dengan sosis yang kelihatan masih ngepulin asap tipis.

Orang itu sedikit berpigmen gelap, dengan lengan baju bergaris biru khas milik siswa kelas satu.

Eh!

Tunggu!

Berpigmen gelap?!

Sehun noleh, ngeliat ke depannya yang udah nggak ada siapa-siapa lagi, cuma sepiring bakso sama minuman soda yang udah ludes semua.

Jangan-jangan.

"Ini Hotdog buat sunbae. Ngomong-ngomong, saya Jongin, dari 10 ipa 3—

Sekarang gantian Sehun yang soechless,salah apa sih dia sama yang maha kuasa, kok kayaknya dapet cobaan untuk jadi temen Jongin itu terlalu berat buat dia jalanin.

" —Sunbae mau nggak jadi pacar saya?"

Muka tembok!

Pantat sapi!

Anak ayam!

JONGIN ITU URAT MALUNYA KEMANA SIH?!

 **············**

Siang ini, sepulang sekolah, Sehun langsung keleparan diatas kasur, tanpa ganti baju, cuci muka, atau apapun itu. Yang Sehun perlu, cuma bantal guling sama selimut.

Pikirannya campur aduk.

Hatinya sakit.

Perih.

Pulang sekolah. Tepat dilapangan parkir. Sehun sempat melihat Tao dan Yifan berduaan. Yang satu tertawa manis dengan pipi memerah, yang satu lagi senyum kaku sambil mengusak rambut lawan bicara.

Tayi kucying!

Kalau saja helm yang dia pegang bukan benda kesayangan milik sang kakak, Sehun pasti sudah kalap melemparnya tepat ke dahi si Tiang sok tampan itu. Jika semisal Sehun kuat pun, dia bakalan lempar motornya sekalian. Biar tuh orang nggak lagi seenaknya pegang-pegang.

Gemes liatnya.

Gemes pengen nabok.

Dengan perasaan mendung ditemani badai topan, Sehun langsung menstater motornya dan memindahkan persneling ke mode netral, lalu menarik gas secara brutal. Sontak membuat lapangan parkir seperti baru saja diserang kawanan begal perempatan.

Setelah puas membalas dendam, serta membuat satpam sekolah datang sembari mengangkat gagang sapu, Sehun langsung memasukan persneling ke mode satu dan ngacir keluar sekolah.

Biar aja dia dianggap orang gila atau pensiunan preman jalan. Salah sendiri tebar kemesraan didepan orang yang lagi ngebet mau balikkan. Rasain tuh polusi suara plus asap knalpot yang dia kasih.

Peristiwa itu juga yang buat dia bad mood parah setelah sampai dirumah. Langsung ngacir kekamar, ngerem diatas kasur macem emak ayam.

Guling merah yang lagi dia pegang, sukses jadi korban gigi nya saat ini. Menyalurkan rasa gemas dan kesalnya karena kejadiab disekolah tadi sambil menggigit bagian atas guling.

Ting!

Sehun berhenti dari kegiatan rakusnya menggigit guling, lalu menarik persegi panjang dengan cashing biru dari saku jas sekolahnya.

 ** _You Have New Message  
Fr: Mantan yang bakalan punya pacar baru_**

Btw, itu Jongin yang mengganti. Dia dapat literatur di sebuah blog, katanya sih cara ini lumayan ampuh supaya dia cepat move on.

 **1\. Ganti kontak mantan kamu, supaya kamu nggak teringat waktu baca panggilan sayang yang tertera di hp kamu.**

 _'Sehun lagi apa? Sibuk nggak?'_

Sehun senang. Yaiyalah! Pasti!

Baru aja mengetik beberapa kata, dia ingat sama peraturan kedua cara untuk move on yang Jongin baca sewaktu jam olahraga tadi siang.

 **2\. Kalau semisal dia sms atau telfon kamu. Kacangin aja. Biar kamu bisa cepat lupa tentang masa lalu.**

Dihapus lagi kata-katanya. Sehun langsung menekan tombol back.

Dia harus kuat!

Harus move on!

Ting!

 ** _You Have New Message  
Fr: Mantan yang bakalan punya pacar baru_**

Sehun menatap kembali layar bercahaya didepannya. Langsung membuka karena penasaran.

 _'Sehun marah sama aku?'_

'Enggak kok, aku ngg—"

Nggak jadi, dia hapus lagi kata-kata yang udah sempat diketik.

Sehun harus bisa!

Sehun kudu move-

Ting!

 _'Sehun, aku mau telfon kamu. Kira-kira bisa nggak?'_

-on.

...

...

...

Persetan sama move on! Ini kesempatan bagus dan nggak boleh dilewatin!

'Aku aja yang telfon kamu.'

Send!

Saat lambang baca telah muncul, Sehun langsung menelfon sang mantan.

Biarin aja kalo dia nggak bakalan berhasil buat move on.

Toh dia memang nggak bakalan bisa move on dari panda jejadian satu ini.

Suara sambungan telah berhenti keluar dari speaker smartphone nya, bebarengan dengan dimulainya waktu panggilan.

Sehun menunggu kali ini. Dia nggak mau buka suara duluan. Takut aja kalo yang masuk malah suara Emak Macan macem kemarin. Dia trauma.

 **(Hallo, Sehun.)**

Nggak kok, bukan emak macan. Suaranya lembut. Selembut lapisan popok bayi.

"Iya? Ada apa, Zi?"

 **(Emm.. Sehun marah ya sama aku?)**

Sehun nggak jawab. Dia cuma diam dengan perasaan dagdigdug.

Jantungnya udah kaya digebukkin sama pelatih basket bertangan besi yang kebetulah jadi coach bagi tim sekolahnya.

 **(Sehun kok nggak jawab?)**

"Enggak. Aku nggak marah."— _dan nggak akan bisa marah sama kamu. Walaupun kamu paksa aku buat marah. Aku tetap nggak bisa._

 **(...)**

"..."

 **(...)**

"Kamu kenapa tadi rencana mau telfon aku? Kemarin kan kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau mantan dilarang menelfon."

 **(Ehh? Aku nggak bilang kaya begitu kok.)**

Loh? Kok?

Mantannya kena amnesia ya?

Atau habis kepentok pintu trus lupa kalo mereka udah putus.

"Kemarin waktu aku telfon, kamu bilang aku nggak boleh nelfon kamu lagi."

 **(Enggak kok! Aku nggak begitu. Kemarin Baekhyun-hyung mainan handphone ku, kayaknya dia deh yang angkat telfon kamu.)**

Baekhyun?

Si pendek berstatus sepupu Tao yang katanya lulusan universitas Harvard itu? Yang tingginya bahkan hanya sampai pundak Sehun?

Sehun jadi ingat sewaktu pertama kali melihat Baekhyun yang sedang liburan ke korea, dan sempat mengira bahwa pemuda bonsai itu tidak lebih tua dari dia.

Tiba-tiba Sehun senyum-senyum sendiri. Bahagia sampai ke ubun-ubun sewaktu tau kalau yang angkat telfon dia kemarin itu ternyata bukan mantannya. Tapi sepupu mantannya.

Yang berarti, masih ada kesempatan buat balikan.

YES! YIPI!

Tapi, kok tumben mantannya mau nelfon dia?

Dulu waktu pacaran aja selalu Sehun duluan yang nelfon.

 _'Beda operator. Nanti pulsa aku habis.'_

Jadi spechless sendiri ingat alasan mantannya itu.

 **(Sehun?)**

"Ya?"

 **(Kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba mau putus waktu itu?)**

"Eh? Anu, itu, emm.. gimana ya, aku sendiri bingung kenapa waktu itu mau putus sama kamu."

Ngaku nggak ya?

Nggak usah deh, bisa malu tujuh keliling dia kalau mantan ukenya itu tau sikap Sehun yang gampang cemburu sama hal-hal kecil.

Tapi kalo nggak ngaku, nanti masalahnya nggak kelar.

Ngaku aja deh ya.

"Kamu sih dekat banget sama Yifan sunbae."

Dari sebrang nggak ada suara. Sunyi. Gitu terus sampai akhirnya Tao menjawab.

 **(Yifan sunbae mau dekati Yixing-gege. Makanya dia minta saran sama aku. Aku nggak ada apa-apa kok sama dia.)**

Gubrak!

Sehun langsung nyelungsep kedalam selimut. Nyembunyiin mukanya yang udah mulai merah padam gara-gara malu.

Kavretos! Harusnya si panda ini ngomong dari awal geh kalo si tiang sok ganteng itu cuma mau cari muka didepan adek dari incerannya.

Sehun nggak mau ngomong.

Berasa pengen putusin sambungan telfon.

Terus koprol di gang samping rumah sembari pake celana dalam dikepala sambil teriak, _"Im an underwereman!"_

 **(Sehun?)**

"Y-ya?"

 **(Emm.. Aku kangen kamu.)**

Suaranya sedikit parau campur sendu. Mendayu lembut macam uke yang menggoda minta di 'ena-ena'.

Tao kangen.

Sehun jadi berasa ternak kupu-kupu diperut. Geli gimana gitu. Gemes pengen anu-anu anak orang. Eh! Anak tuan Huang maksudnya.

"Kamu sekarang dimana?"

 **(Dirumah, papa mama lagi pergi, Gege lagi kencan sama Yifan sunbae.)**

NAH! AFDOLL!

"On The Way babee.."

Semoga kamar Tao kedap suara.

Semoga mobil Yifan bocor ditengah jalan.

Dan semoga papa mama Tao nggak mempermasalahkan anaknya berjodoh sama orang korea.

Mari kita aamiin kan bersama.

 **·END·**

 **Yeaayy! dari kemarin Zifan ngebet banget pengen ngetik pai Huntao, dan jadilah ini.**

 **Maaf atas keabsurd-an ff ini, salahkan otak zifan yang lagi miring gara-gara mikirin lanjutan** _Passion Of The Wolf._

 **Zifan nggak tau kapan bakal lanjut ff yang satu itu, ya kayaknya besok deh, iya besok, ishaallah yaa..**

 **ini juga zifan buat karena di ff** _Passion Of The Wolf_ **nggak bakalan ada moment Huntao, bukannya nggak ada sih, cuma nggak menjanjikan aja gtu mau bikin moment mereka di ff itu. Dan jadilah Zifan memilih pair ini sebagai Caracter.**

 **berniat review?**


End file.
